


An Unexpected Peek

by BoneWitch



Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, M/M, Showers, Uke Roronoa Zoro, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoneWitch/pseuds/BoneWitch
Summary: Sanji walks in on Zoro in the shower and becomes unusually flustered.





	1. Chapter 1

Sanji swung the bathroom door as he undid his tie with a sigh. The heat was making Sanji sweat, and he wanted to take a shower before changing into clean clothes. The fog of the running shower barely registered as he pulled his shirt over his head. Then he looked up.

There was no shower curtain in the newly tiled, swank bathroom Franky had built in the Thousand Sunny. Sanji's eyes landed squarely on an unexpected sight. Zoro stood beneath the searing stream. His torso bent forward slightly. His right arm supported his weight against the tiled wall, and his left arm was stretched behind him. His hand pressed between firm buttocks as his fingers probed. Zoro's breath came in sharp gasps as he moved his fingers in and out of himself. Over the sound of the water, Sanji could hear a very different soft sucking sound in time with the movement of Zoro's fingers. The weight of Zoro's erection pulled it down in between his legs just enough for Sanji to make out the dark red length.

Sanji took all of this in, unable to turn away. He felt a shift in his pants as they grew tight against his groin. His head became light and the room spun, but Zoro remained in focus. Specifically, his deliciously round and firm buttocks bared for Sanji to see.

Zoro still hadn't seen Sanji, and he continued to play with himself as Sanji watched. _What is Zoro doing? Why can't I look away?_ Sanji's whole body was on fire. If only this were Nami-san...Sanji's budding erection eased, then his eyes flicked back to Zoro's fingers, spreading the swordsman open. It returned harder than before. A moan escaped the tanned, rugged, wet figure. Zoro's powerful muscles shuddered, his fingers pushed faster and harder. Zoro stifled his moans against his right bicep, eyes closed. A strangled sound escaped his throat. Sanji watched as Zoro shuddered, his dick twitching and spasming along with the powerful muscles along his back and thighs as he came all over the white tiles, the water washing it away. Sanji came to with a start. He slunk backwards out the bathroom door (open the whole time he had watched) and closed it softly.

He ran to his kitchen and shut himself in the pantry. Panting, he hurriedly undid his pants, zipper and button catching, so he ripped them down. Without thinking, he reached down and began furiously stroking himself, holding the image of Zoro bent over, ass spread, gasping as he was violated. Moaning in time with the imagined Zoro, Sanji pulled and stroked, pausing once or twice to draw out the gloriously powerful orgasm he could feel building. No longer able to stem it off, he squeezed and stroked one last time, cumming in his hand. However, there was more cum than he had anticipated (far more than usual when he masturbated to fantasies of Nami or Robin) and it spilled onto the floor, some even hitting the wall from the power of having watched the entire scene without touching himself and lasting for far longer than he could have hoped.

With a sigh, Sanji leaned up against the wall and slid down to the floor. _I'll clean that up in a moment._ He thought back to the shower. His face, neck and ears flushed with a mixture of embarrassment and renewed arousal. He recalled the play of muscles along Zoro's back, how the swordsman's biceps and forearms had flexed and moved beneath his tan skin with each powerful thrust of his fingers. The way the man's buttocks had flexed and spread and tightened around the fingers. Not to mention the curve of Zoro's rear, bent out so beautifully, almost like he was presenting himself to Sanji. Like he had been waiting for Sanji to enter, and Zoro had just been preparing himself for when Sanji would come into the bathroom, undress, and enter his nakama in one swift, strong thrust of the hips. The fantasy made Sanji harden once more. Almost as badly as before. Sanji reached down and began stroking himself as he imagined what it would have been like to do just that...and then he stopped. He stared down at his hand, wrapped around his full cock. Throbbing.

He let go. Zipped up his pants, and began pulling as many ingredients as he could reach off the shelves of his pantry. Already he was mentally flipping through every recipe he knew, and thinking of anything new he could do with the ingredients he was pulling down at random. He deliberately felt and sniffed everything he pulled down - anything to smooth away the feeling of his cock in his hand, to drive away the imagined wetness of Zoro's ass, to wash away the smell of soap and sex.


	2. Clean up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji pulls himself together after his unexpected view of Zoro. Now he just needs to look him in the face and pretend nothing happened. Easy.

Sanji stopped and took a deep breath. He looked down at the ingredients stacked in an unorganized crowd by the door. Then he realized that he still needed to clean up the _other_ mess he had made. He settled on using his shirt to clean up the mess - for now it would be enough to hide his shame - wiping down the floor of the pantry before cleaning himself off. 

Cracking the door, he peeked out. No one was in the kitchen that he could see or hear. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out and headed to his bunk to store the shirt until it was time to do laundry. He made sure to stash it well beneath his other dirty clothes. He opened the door to find Zoro on the other side reaching for the handle, towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Zoro's torso was completely uncovered and still glistening from the shower and following bath. The moisture trailed down his rock hard chest, down his tight flat stomach, rippling over the long scar that stretched from shoulder to hip, before disappearing into the dark, hot recesses of the towel. 

Sanji swallowed, eyes following the droplets of water as they traced down Zoro's body. Was that green he could make out just under the edge of the towel?

"Oi, ero-cook, are you just going to stand there?" Sanji started.

"Shut up, stupid marimo!" Sanji moved to push past Zoro, pausing at the thought of his hands hitting Zoro's hard flesh. Then he stepped back. "Tch, don't get lost on the way to your bunk!"

"Eeeehh" Zoro whipped around right after entering, but the door was already closing behind Sanji as he slipped through and dashed down the hall to the bathroom. His pants were feeling rather tight. _Stupid swordsman_. Sanji locked the door behind him and leaned up against the wood, taking a deep breath. He heard the stomping and cursing as Zoro slammed the bunk door behind him. Sanji sighed and began cleaning himself up. A cold shower was exactly what he needed.

Now clean and refreshed, Sanji returned to the scene of the crime. With a cold cloth, he completely wiped down his pantry. Every inch was scrubbed just in case. And it helped Sanji tell himself that he had washed his hands and mind of the whole thing. He revisited his ingredients - realizing that he really had been panicking. What on earth had he been thinking pulling down soy sauce, tomato sauce, and anchovies? Even Luffy might have noticed the combination. Humming, he pulled down ingredients for some nice classic soba and got to work on prepping dinner and whipping up a few snacks for the ladies. 

"Nami-swan! Robin-swan! I have for you some refreshing snacks" Sanji bowed low as he delicately handed Nami and Robin their strawberry shaved ice, each with a strawberry carved into a heart on top. Nami took hers and immediately began eating. Her only thanks a smile and wave for Sanji to step out of her sunlight.

"Thank you, Cook-san," said Robin with a smile. "Delicious as always." Sanji bowed and strolled away with a smile and hearts in his eyes. Though the snacks had been for the ladies, he always made sure he had enough leftovers for everyone else. He delivered an extra large bowl to Luffy and Chopper, fishing with Usopp at the starboard bow. Usopp whined about his portion before digging in. Sanji went looking for Franky, Brook, and Zoro. Franky was tinkering with some new contraption as Brook watched, so he just dropped it off and left him to his work. Better than being roped in. That only left Zoro. And where else would the meathead be but the crow's nest gym the shipwright had built.

Sanji climbed the ladder with one hand, the other trembling slightly as it held up the shaved ice. It was just because it was so cold. Yea. Sanji wasn't feeling nervous about seeing Zoro. Not at all.

 

* * *

 

Sanji pulled himself up into the gym. He could hear the clinking of weights as they rose and fell. Sanji could smell the sake oozing from the other side of the room where Zoro was lifting weights as he looked out the window. He was wearing only a pair of shorts and his haramaki, but he wasn't sweating. The swordsman was only lifting a small (by his standards) weight in his left hand. He was resting his cheek against his right palm, arm propped against the windowsill. Zoro looked up when Sanji cleared his throat, frowned, and grabbed the sake bottle on the sill and took a swig.

"Drinking already. You'll ruin your appetite, meathead."

Zoro just burped in response and looked at the cook, eyes half closed. 

"Tsk. Here's some extra shaved ice," Sanji walked unnecessarily close to Zoro, placing the dish next to the sake. He had to bend over the swordsman to reach over. He breathed deep and caught a whiff of soap underneath the smell of sake, and he looked down. Zoro's black eyes were staring up at him. _Did he know?_  He heard a deep breath from the man beneath him. Soft and almost indulgent. Sanji froze looking down into Zoro's eyes. They didn't flinch away. Their eyes were locked and he couldn't pull back. The thought didn't even occur to him. 

Zoro's lips parted. Since when did the swordsman have such luscious looking lips? Sanji dipped forward, almost as if the other man had his own gravity pulling him in. He felt a feather light touch in the hollow of his neck right about his chest. Almost a caress. A warm breeze on his lips. The pressure grew.

"Oi," Zoro said. Was his voice hoarse? He cleared his throat and Sanji snapped back to ramrod straightness. His face was molten hot and visibly burning to his ears. He snatched the sake bottle and turned to stomp off.

"I told you to stop breaking into our store, you damn drunken swordsman! You're almost as bad as Luffy! Stay out of my pantry, shitty swordsman!" He growled before disappearing down the ladder. Zoro didn't even shout back. Or at least Sanji didn't hear anything. Not surprising given how hard he was stomping and growling and moaning. He felt like he needed another shower. _When did it get so damn hot?!_


	3. Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji decides he liked visiting Zoro in the crow's nest and thought he'd like another treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, where on earth did the summer go! Thank you for being patient. I appreciate any feedback (improvements, what you specifically liked/felt didn't work, etc.)

The next day, Sanji found himself watching Zoro at breakfast. He watched the way his nakama’s throat moved as he swallowed. The cook didn’t notice the way the brute yelled at Luffy as they fought over food. He didn’t notice the way he ate sloppily. Sanji did notice that Zoro never once looked his way. Or responded to his fawning over Nami and Robin, half-heartedly (the hearts in his eyes were nowhere near as large or bright as usual). 

The image of Zoro looking away stuck with Sanji. He found himself grumping and cursing as he threw dishes into the sink. He realized he had been hoping to see the swordsman’s dark eyes staring into his own as they had in the crow’s nest the other day. So Sanji started planning his next mid-day treat.  _ Stupid marimo! _ He decided on a panna cotta with fruit sauce, paired with a bottle of fine ale he had stashed away.

________________________________________________________________

Sanji hastily passed out the panna cottas, lingering only a few seconds on the ladies before taking the ale and dessert up the crow’s nest. He paused at the top of the ladder. It was silent. The usual clinking and grunting of Zoro training was missing. The cook felt himself shrink back a little.  _ What do I have to be worried about? What am I, afraid of some shitty swordsman?!  _ And Sanji climbed the last few rungs to find Zoro sitting on the couch opposite the ladder, staring at him. His eyes met Sanji’s.

His black eyes didn’t move. His mouth didn’t twitch into its customary smirk. The swordsman wore only his pants and haramaki. He wasn’t sweaty, yet his shirt had been discarded on the floor.  He just watched as Sanji stepped forward with two plates and a bottle. 

“I thought you didn’t want me ruining my appetite with booze.”

“Tch, this dessert goes best with this ale. No better way to enjoy it.”

“So Robin and Nami had the first bottle? Shame to waste it on them.”

“I only have the one, stupid marimo!” Sanji blushed. Zoro smiled. He leaned forward, resting has elbows on knees and motioned for Sanji to sit down next to him. 

Sanji sat down next to his nakama and set down the plates between them, not looking at him once. Avoiding his eyes. Then Sanji pulled out the cork and handed it off to Zoro.

“Shouldn’t you take the first drink?” Sanji looked up to find Zoro had leaned in closer, over the desserts between them. 

“What? A chef never eats or drinks first!” Zoro reached over and took the bottle by the neck, hand lingering over Sanji’s. He didn’t yank it away, just held his hand gently over Sanji’s. The cook pushed it away into the other’s hand. Zoro smiled and raised it to his lips. He tilted his head back and pulled on the bottle with his mouth. Sanji could see the luxurious swallow slide down the swordsman’s throat. A thin line of liquid and foam leaking out of the side of his mouth and sliding along his throat. Sanji licked his lips. Which would taste stronger - Zoro or the beer? 

_ Zoro _ .

“Ah!” The swordsman passed the bottle to Sanji. “Not bad.”

“What?!” Sanji grabbed it and lifted it to his lips to drink. Zoro still watching. Sanji licked the rim of the bottle. Just a flick of the tongue. 

Zoro’s eyes darkened. Sanji drew from the bottle. He didn’t even taste the ale. Only the sweet and sour taste that Zoro had left behind. This time Zoro smirked, just a small lift on the side of his mouth. Satisfied rather than gloating. He reached over and picked up the plate. He took his time dipping into the panna cotta with his spoon, the thick and creamy dessert sliding into his mouth on the spoon. 

“Mmmm” And another bite. Sanji handed over the drink and started on his own. “Want some?” Zoro held up the bottle. Sanji nodded, mouth full. Zoro took a swig, set down both plate and bottle. Then he leaned forward, sliding his hand to the back of the cook’s head and pulled him close. His lips parted and pressed against Sanji’s. 

He froze. 

Zoro’s tongue, tingling with ale (definitely the ale), pressed against Sanji’s lips, pushing them open. And the ale filled the cook’s mouth, mixing with the dessert. And Zoro’s tongue. 

The swordsman’s tongue moved around his own, pulling Sanji in, until he was pushing into Zoro, into his mouth. He tasted Zoro and nothing else.


End file.
